lukaszdusifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Halloween
To wcale nie jest przekopiowane z benio123opl „Będą pouczać lud o różnicy między tym, co święte, a tym, co pospolite, oraz między tym, co nieczyste, a tym, co czyste” (Ez 44,23) Czemu chrześcijanin nie może obchodzić Halloween: Czy Halloween to tylko niewinna zabawa? „Wszystko badajcie, a co szlachetne – zachowujcie! Unikajcie wszystkiego, co ma choćby pozór zła” (1 Tes 5, 21-23). Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy postanowili poświęcić chwilę na przeczytanie tej wiadomości Wiadomość ta jest jedynie opracowaniem problemu i nie rozwiązuje go całego. Wierzę jednak, że będzie na tyle jasny, by uratować prawdziwych chrześcijan od tego zwiedzenia. Czym jest Halloween? HISTORIA HALLOWEEN Po krótkim wstępie, oddajmy głos historii cofając się do źródeł tego „święta". Halloween - jest to festiwal pochodzący ze Szkocji, a obchodzony w wigilię Wszystkich Świętych, czyli 31 października. W tradycji pogańskiej ponad 2 tysiące lat temu, ostatni dzień roku (31 października) świętowano potrójnie: 1) żegnano lato, 2) witano zimę i 3) obchodzono święto zmarłych. Dla Celtów data 31 października była przełomowa jako pożegnanie Starego Roku i powitanie Nowego Roku z racji zakończenia żniw. Święto Halloween zapoczątkowali Celtowie, którzy zamieszkiwali obecne tereny Anglii, Irlandii, Szkocji, Walii i płn. Francji. Celtyccy kapłani, nazywani druidami, czcili w tym dniu w szczególny sposób boga śmierci Samhain. Tak więc dzień ten stał się świętem śmierci, gdyż tego dnia bóg celtycki wywoływał duchy, złych zmarłych, którzy odeszli w ciągu ostatniego roku. Tak więc: Halloween jest świętem satanistycznym. DZISIEJSZE HALLOWEEN Czy dzisiaj Halloween nie koncentruje się na ciemności, śmierci, strachu i złu? Czy te rzeczy mogą zbliżyć nas do Boga? Odpowiedź jest jasna: żadną miarą! Ludzie, którzy kultywują Halloween powtarzają pogański rytuał druidzkich satanistycznych kapłanów: „treat or trick” (cukierek albo psikus). Część społeczeństwa zasłania się stwierdzeniem, że to tylko dla zabawy, dla „fanu”, my przecież nie traktujemy tego poważnie. My może nie, ale nie wiemy czy szatan tego nie bierze na poważnie, przecież to jest jego święto. Ten wieczór zawsze był poświęcony jego czarnej i złośliwej magii. Biblia Szatańska wyraźnie mówi, że Halloween jest ich największym świętem. Tak samo Atol la Vey stwierdził, że jest to największe satanistyczne święto. Najważniejsze jest, że sami decydujecie się na potępienie własnej duszy przez uczestnictwo w tym "święcie". Jeżeli jesteś chrześcijaninem możliwe, że powiesz mi: Mogę służyć Bogu i się trochę zabawić. Nie można być chrześcijaninem i brać udziału w tych zabawach. To sprzeczne samo w sobie. „Lecz po cóż to mówię? Czy może jest czymś ofiara złożona bożkom? Albo czy sam bożek jest czymś? Ależ właśnie to, co ofiarują poganie, demonom składają w ofierze, a nie Bogu. Nie chciałbym, byście mieli coś wspólnego z demonami. Nie możecie pić z kielicha Pana i z kielicha demonów; nie możecie zasiadać przy stole Pana i przy stole demonów”. (1 Kor 10,19-22) Teraz. mając świadomość o tym wydarzeniu sam możesz zdecydować czy rzeczywiście chcesz brać w nim udział. „... pouczony Prawem znasz Jego wolę i umiesz rozpoznać, co lepsze ..." (Rz 2,18) Ostatecznie decydujesz Ty. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz mądrze. „Oto przez swoją zatwardziałość i serce nieskłonne do nawrócenia zaskarbiasz sobie gniew na dzień gniewu i objawienia się sprawiedliwego sądu Boga". (Rz 2,5) Kategoria:Beznadziejne teksty populistyczne